For years, engineers have used Computer Aided Design (CAD) programs to develop electrical component layout designs that are tailored to meet specific electrical functionality. Most CAD programs not only provide functional predictions of the electrical component layout designs but are also capable of exporting the layout designs to automated component assembly machines that build physical electrical boards of the layout designs based on the CAD layout designs. Generally, a CAD program allows for one origin location associated with each electrical component chosen in a layout design. The origin location of each component is understood by an automated component assembly machine which will, consequently, dispose each chosen electrical component on a physical electrical substrate board based on the origin location.
In certain instances, components atypically arranged in a layout may generate certain errors in some CAD programs and automated component assembly machines; FIGS. 1A and 1B exemplify such an atypical layout. Shown herein is an example of one layout that includes a circuit electrically connected to a primary component and a backup component that is not electrically connected to the circuit, however, is capable of being connected to the circuit. As shown in FIG. 1A, primary component-E 2 is connected to buffer component 16 via pad-A 8, pad-B 12 and component G 10. As shown backup component-F 4 is not connected to the buffer component 16 because pad-C 6 and pad-D 14 are not connected. For example, if the primary component-E 2 generates a noise sensitive electrical signal, such as an output, the placement of pad-D 14 may be suboptimal because the termination distance 18 of pad-D 14 may cause noise generation due to signal reflection. Likewise, if component-F 4 were connected to the buffer component 16 instead of component-E 2, noise may be generated by signal reflection from pad-B 12; assuming pad-B 12 was a termination point. FIG. 1B would provide a solution to the problem for FIG. 1A because pad-B 12 and pad-D 14 are substantially superimposed, creating pad-B/D 20 thereby eliminating reflection due to the termination distance 18. The problem is some CAD programs will not allow a commonly shared pad in the location of pad-B/D 20 or overlaying pads, such as pad-B/D 20. Furthermore, attempts to download a shared pad or overlaying pads will cause certain automated component assembly machines to register an error with possibly substantial manual effort to overcome the error.
In an effort to improve the user friendliness of certain automated component assembly machines and their associated CAD programs, both methods and apparatuses are disclosed herein. It is to innovations related to this subject matter that the claimed invention is generally directed.